sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Adele the Unknown
Adele is a pyrokinetic user,who came from a rare and unknown species. ''Personality'' Adele is a tomboyic,energetic girl with a stubborn,childish,and rebellion personality.She is sporty and often likes getting stuff done.Flushed,nervous,and embarassed when around someone...by someone,I mean SOMEONE.She likes pranking mobians for entertainment,but this happens sometimes. ''Information'' Real name: Arisa Kaselella Name she goes by:Adele Kaselella '' ''Likes:Flying,Kaya,black,white,sour Dislikes:Being in water,being annoyed Species:Unknown Winged Animal (Not a bat..) Age: Unknown,looks 17/18..(She is ageless..) Height:An between the height of an 17/18 years old. Weight:Unknown Gender:Female Romantic Interest:Lucentio The Immortal. (Possible Love Interest.) ''Skills,Powers,Abilities etc.. ''Adele has the ability to control pyrokinesis,but there's only one difference..The fire is blue.Adele is able to shape and form an item with her fire..She is rather skilled in melee attacks.Her speed is a little faster than a normal human and her flight speed is faster than an airplane.(Wtf is with the comparison?) '' ''In battle,she fights before she thinks.After almost being defeated,she then starts to think first and then fight.. She is also able to change clothes by snapping.Although,this happens sometimes when she's away from her home.(Basically means too lazy to go back and change.) ''Weaknesses'' Like most pyrokinetics,she is weak when she is in water (Not showers..ocean.).She starts to steam when in water,making her weak. ''Love Interest and Relationships'' ''Kaya Quinton'' Both have an off and on relationship (For Adele....).Sometimes,they act like sisters.Sometimes,they act like best friends.Sometimes,Adele acts mad around her (For reasons of course.Stressed,annoyed..etc.) ''Saya and Sayake'' Kaya and Adele met the two humans in the city.Four became friends after. ''Reha Serix'' Both have a friendly rival relationship. ''-Feel Free to Add your character..But I highly recommend your character interacting with Adele first'..For those who Adele interacted with,you are free to edit this section.-''' ''Trivia'' *''Adele and Kaya are inspired by this artist's picture: Fight Angel! by ZiyoLing *Adele and Kaya are pretty much drawn like a sonic anthro (The picture above is what I'm talking about a sonic anthro..) but was then scrapped. *''Like Kaya,Adele has a pony tail tied up and her long hair left alone,except Kaya has two long ponytails (To people's saying,two long pigtails or two long stabs.) *''She likes milkshake,soda,ice cream,and sandwiches.'' *''Saya and Sayake are the only two humans they're befriended with.'' *''Her voice actor is the same as Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony.'' *''Her body sometimes glow at night,but her eyes mostly.'' *''Suppose to be a gear rider and a thief,but was scrapped.'' *''She was suppose to be a lynx,but AngelFlames didn't know how to draw one.'' ''Quotes'' 30 CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT QUESTIONS 1.) Describe your character’s relationship with their mother or their father, or both. Was it good? Bad? Were they spoiled rotten, ignored? Do they still get along now, or no? Adele's relationship were horrible..If you wanna know,it's way worse than parents disowning their kid. 2.) What are your characters most prominent physical features? Her hair. 3.) Name one scar your character has, and tell us where it came from. If they don’t have any, is there a reason? It's hidden by her sleeves.If she were to wear something that has short sleeve,it would probably show a bandage. 4.) How vain is your character? Do they find themselves attractive? She doesn't care. 5.) What’s your character’s ranking on the Kinsey Scale? 3 or 4. 6.) Describe your character’s happiest memory. Happiest memory is her running away from her parents.-shotdead- 7.) Is there one event or happening your character would like to erase from their past? Why? Being abused by her parents. 8.) Day of Favorites! What’s your character’s favorite ice cream flavor? Color? Song? Flower? Ice cream: Chocolate.Color: Black and White.Song:Riot by Three Days Grace.Flower:Spider Lily. 9.) Who does your character trust? Saya,Sayake,Kaya,her friends..etc. 10.) Can you define a turning point in your character’s life? Multiples are acceptable. Being abused? 11.) Is there an animal you equate with your character? .....A lynx with wings -shotdead- 12.) How is your character with technology? Super savvy, or way behind the times? Letters or email? She's average on tech.She likes writing both. 13.) What does your character’s bed look like when he/she wakes up? Are the covers off on one side of the bed, are they all curled around a pillow, sprawled everywhere? In what position might they sleep? She stays one side of the bed for the whole night.She doesn't use covers/blankets.Her wings cover her the whole night.Her position is her curled up. 14.) How does your character react to temperature changes such as extreme heat and cold? Extreme Heat Reaction: She sweats like crazy and will want to go inside and get a huge air conditioner. 15.) Is your character an early morning bird or a night owl? Night owl.She likes flying at night sometimes. 16.) Are there any blood relatives that your character is particularly close with, besides the immediate ones? Cousins, Uncles, Grandfathers, Aunts, et cetera. Are there any others that your character practically considers a blood relative? None. 17.) What’s your character’s desk/workspace look like? Are they neat or messy? Neat.She likes keeping things clean. 18.) Is your character a good cook? What’s their favorite recipe, whether they’re good or not? (Microwave mac-and-cheese applies.) Adele is a so-so.Her favorite recipie is Alfredo Pasta. 19.) What’s your character’s preferred means of travel? Anything that flies. 20.) Does your character have any irrational fears? She used to have fears of creepy stuff,but got over it.But,she does fear oceans.(Pools....eh...) 21.) What would your character’s cutie mark be? Wings. 22.) If your character could time travel, where would they go? To the future. 23.) Is your character superstitious? Nope...maybe...I dunno. 24.) What might your character’s ideal romantic partner be? Who has good personality and fun to hang out with. 25.) Describe your character’s hands. Are they small, long, calloused, smooth, stubby? Smooth. 26.) Second day of favorites! Favorite comfort food, favorite vice, favorite outfit, favorite hot drink, favorite time of year, and favorite holiday. Favorite Comfort Food:Alfredo Pasta.Favorite Vice:I have no idea.Favorite outfit: Probably her third attire.Favorite drink:Hot cocoa.Favorite Time of Year:Winter.Favorite Holiday:Christmas. 27.) Pick two songs that describe your character at two different points of their life, and explain why you chose them. Bad Apple Riot 28.) If your character’s life was a genre, what would it be? Adventure. 29.) How does your character smell? Do they wear perfume or cologne? She smells like she took a bath with good,smelling shampoo. 30.) And finally: Write a letter to your character, from yourself. Dear Adele: Hi. ~AngelFlames. Category:Females